


Wonderbird Rebound?

by hart051



Series: Wonderbird Processing [2]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Arcades, Carnival, F/M, Friendship/Love, Gen, M/M, Rebound?, Team as Family, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 09:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25348213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hart051/pseuds/hart051
Summary: After their 'break' the separated Wonderbird go on hang outs that could easily be a date. Were they dates?*Another collab with Clockwork Firefly
Relationships: Asami Koizumi/Tye Longshadow(background), Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson, Bart Allen & Garfield Logan, Bart Allen & Virgil "Static" Hawkins, Bart Allen/Eduardo Dorado Jr., Cassie Sandsmark & Traci Thurston, Eduardo Dorado Jr. & Virgil "Static" Hawkins, Jaime Reyes/Traci Thurston(background), Stephanie Brown & Cissie King-Jones, Stephanie Brown & Tim Drake, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson, Tim Drake/Cassie Sandsmark(past/mentioned), Virgil "Static" Hawkins & Cassie Sandsmark
Series: Wonderbird Processing [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835713
Comments: 20
Kudos: 20





	1. Wonderstatic?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ClockworkFirefly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClockworkFirefly/gifts).



> For those who have been itching for a sequel here it is! And another collab with Clockwork Firefly (CF for short).  
> To CF: Thank you again for helping me once again with grammar, suggestions and support. I look forward to collabing again!  
> This work is broken up into two chapters for Cassie and Tim respectively. If the summary is any indicator they hang-out with a 'friend' only to be more confused about their love lives.  
> I am thinking of continuing these works into a trilogy. It will be a while until then, but hopefully you all will be glad to read it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A hangout at the Carnival takes a sudden turn while on a Ferris wheel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With Cassie and Tim's relationship currently in question, but bordering a break-up some fans may ship Cassie with Virgil on account of their on screen friendship. A couple of writers for AO3 have done works with this pairing as well. How does it go in mine? Read and find out!  
> BTW- there is a nod to a Teen Titans character in this chapter. Try to guess who before the 'end notes'.  
> I'll post the second half sometime next week. In the meantime enjoy!

Being single wasn’t so bad. She didn’t resort to the typical makeover thing, but she enjoyed the peace and mental space it gave her. She was still Cassie Sandsmark and Wonder Girl. She loved poking fun at her friends' love lives and seeing how happy they were even if she was slightly grossed out. She followed her usual training regime and hung out with her mom whenever she was free. She was glad of her and Tim’s little agreement of “taking a break”. She even got the chance to get to know her fellow Outsiders better such as Forager, Tara and Vic, and even Violet, who had been nursing wounds left by her first boyfriend much like her. 

Sometime after the latest Outsider mission debriefing, Virgil pulled her aside and asked if she was available the upcoming weekend to go to a carnival with him.

“Is this a date?” She asked teasingly. (Or so she thought.)

“No, no, no.” Virgil answered vehemently. “I have two tickets. I had asked someone from my school, but sh-they canceled on me two days before. The next person I could think of asking was you. You don’t have to come if you don’t want to.”

Virgil had been a good friend especially with what happened with Tim. She likes hanging out with him and enjoys his company. They’ve worked well together on missions, setting the other up to deliver the finishing blow and even straight up enjoy talking about their heroes. There’s nothing wrong with just hanging with him. It also sounds like he had another failed attempt at getting a girlfriend or a date at least.

“Okay.” She said.

“So it’s a date.” Virgil confirmed with a finger-gun motion only to realize his mistake and tried to clear it up. “I mean it’s a-go, hanging out at the carnival’s a-go!”

“Yeah, crash.” Cassie spared him with a smile and elbowed him.

* * *

Cassie met Virgil at a zeta-tube in Dakota City. She personally thought too long and hard about what to wear for a hang out with a friend. She had constantly reminded herself it was just a hang out and not a date. After many speed changes and consulting Traci who had been prepping for a date herself with Jaime, Cassie managed to strike a balance between casual and dressed-to-impress. It seemed Virgil had stepped it up as well forgoing his usual black baseball cap.

“You look nice.” Cassie said.

“So do you.” Virgil returned.

They stared at one another for a moment. 

Virgil coughed. “We should get going.”

Cassie nodded and gestured. “Lead the way.”

Virgil got out his saucer and after magnetizing it a few feet, he asked Cassie if she wanted to board it.

“Is it safe?”

“Wouldn’t be asking if it wasn’t.” 

Cassie joined Virgil on the saucer and rested her hands on his shoulders.

“Is this okay?” She asked.

“Whatever is comfortable for you.” Virgil replied. “Just don’t hold on too tight.”

“Okay.”

The flight was quiet. It was different from Cassie flying herself or in any vehicle, even Super-Cycle. For one, she could feel some of the sparks of Virgil’s electric current tingling through the soles of her shoes and even through his built sturdy muscles on his back.  _ So this is what it’s like _ .

Breaking her spell Virgil looked back at Cassie. He boyishly smiles.

“Ladies and gentlemen,” He began in an imitation of a stewardess. “You are riding on Air Static, keep all arms and legs inside the saucer-”

Cassie sputtered laughing. “Virg, drop it.”

“As you wish.” He bowed only making Cassie laugh even more.

* * *

They dropped by a tree a few feet away from the entrance to the carnival and went to the end of the line by the entrance. They passed time by talking about recent on-goings. When it came their turn the ticket runner, Venus automatically thought they were a couple.

“Here is a free couple’s pass to ride the Ferris Wheel.” She said sweetly, holding it out to Virgil and Cassie.

“What?!” Virgil reacted first.

“Oh no, we’re not together.” Cassie clarified calmly. “We’re just friends.”

“That’s what they all say hon,” Venus winked. “Now you two go have fun!”

Cassie accepted the pass and the two of them walked through the entrance.

“Bet she just thought that because we came together.” Virgil suggested, somewhat nervously.

“She didn’t give a pass to those two girls and they weren’t a couple.” Cassie reasoned, then turned around. “And she just gave a pass to two guys who apparently are a couple.”

Virgil looked back and saw two guys about their age, both Latinx one sporting a ‘sexy’ goatee and slicked back hair streaked purple at the ends and the other had wavy tousled hair. They had just thanked Venus for the pass and from their body language it was obvious, the purple haired male with his arm possessively around the other male who was leaning into it. The two were clearly a couple.

Virgil felt heat rise in his face. “Um, maybe she was being generous.”

“Right.”

The two stood there for a while until a game caught Virgil’s attention. Or rather its prizes. Some of which were Outsider-themed merchandise. A Blue-Beetle mask,  _ Space Trek 3016  _ merch especially of Tork, even various figurines and plushies. The plush Foragers being the most popular as most of the carnival goers have managed to earn one or buy it. The two actual Outsider currently off-duty, played a couple games and won some of the Outsider prizes.

“How’d I look?” She asked as she wore a Blue Beetle mask.

“I think you wear blue and black as well as Blue himself.” Virgil answered, rubbing his chin. “What about me?”

Virgil pulls a Forager mask over his face.

“Red’s not your color.” Cassie said.

Virgil huffed. “I take back my comment.”

It was all in good humor and much more fun. In the midst of their amusement, some of the carnival goers recognized them as Static and Wonder Girl. Fortunately it didn’t get crazy and they didn’t mind taking pictures with them. They even posted some of their own. They separated briefly to get some carnival food, Virgil grabbing some cotton candy while Cassie was in line for some hot dogs and a pretzel. They met up at a bench to share their bounty. Strangely Virgil’s face puckered while taking a bite of cotton candy.

“Virgil what’s wrong?” Cassie asked.

“It’s sour.” He swallowed. “But so good!”

“Sour?” Cassie frowned. “Isn’t cotton candy just sugar melted down into threads forming a fluffy mass.”

For a moment she sounded like Tim when she had cajoled him into eating a piece of her cotton candy. He had ended up conceding, after taking a bite his bright blue eyes lit up with child-like wonder marveling at the airy, melty texture of the sugary treat. She dispelled the memory trying to pay attention to her friend who’s no longer puckering up after more bites of his cotton candy.

“Not this one.” Virgil offered it to her. “Try it.”

Cassie ripped off a piece and popped it in her mouth. She had been expecting the usual sweetness that came with most candies, instead sourness flooded her taste buds. It was surprising, but not entirely bad.

“That is sour.” She licked her teeth and gums. “And so good!”

“Right?”

They shared a synchronous look of amazement and joy. They took some selfies eating the sour-sweet and sent a fair amount of them to Bart, a known foodie and as payback for some of his snack snatches, getting an series of upset and jealousy emojis from the speedster. As they finished off their food, they explored the various booths and rides. Surprisingly, the night got more interesting. 

“There’s Static momma.”

“You’re right Amistad, and Wonder Girl.” An older woman’s voice confirmed. “Cassie! Virgil! Over here!”

“It’s Raquel!” Cassie exclaimed with delight, she grabbed Virgil’s wrist and pulled him over with more strength than needed. “Come on!”

“Take it easy Cass!” Virgil winced, but laughed at his friend’s delight.

Cassie eventually let go of Virgil’s wrist and ran up to hug her senior.

“It’s so good to see you!” Cassie said.

“You too. Doing a lot of good work as an Outsider.” Raquel commented to Cassie, then looked to Virgil. “You too Virgil.”

“Thank you very much Raquel.” Virgil returned politely. “Are you here for the carnival?”

Raquel nodded. “Just spending some mother-son time with Amistad.”

The aforementioned boy walked up to Virgil and looked up in admiration.

“You’re Static.”

“I am.” Virgil said, then took a knee to meet Amistad’s eyes. “And what about you, little man? What’s your name?”

Amistad’s admiration morphed to one of stubbornness and protest. “Amistad and I’m not little.”

Cassie and Raquel shared a laugh as the boys continued talking. 

“So, you’re here with Virgil at the carnival.” Raquel drawled.

“Yeah. He had a spare ticket.” Cassie stated.

“Uh-huh.” Was all she said, nodding for emphasis and a knowing look.

“What’s that look?”

“You two seem close.” Raquel casually shared.

Cassie shrugged. “We’re friends and he’s my teammate.”

“You sure make quite a pair.”

“Wait, are you implying-?” Cassie looked at Virgil who is now showing off his powers to Amistad, levitating a bunch of metal objects in a miniature planetary model. Amistad was awestruck even trying to touch some of the floating pieces. 

“Any guy who’s good with kids gets my stamp of approval.”

Realizing now what Raquel was trying to do, Cassie raised her hands in protest. “Woah, Virgil and I are just friends! This isn’t a date, Raquel!”

“I didn’t say it was. Although you and a certain-”

“We’re taking a break. Getting back together isn’t off the table, but-”

“You’re not ready to move on just yet.”

“It’s not that or just that.” 

Seeing how the subject of their conversation affected the younger girl, Raquel opted to pull her into a hug.

“Well, when you’re ready, you’re ready.” She said motherly in Cassie’s ear.

Much to Amistad’s dismay, he had to say goodbye to Virgil. The older boy agreed to make a special appearance for his fourth birthday coming up, which left a smile on both their faces as they waved goodbye. With it getting late and the carnival having about an hour before closing, Cassie and Virgil decided to take advantage of the free pass to ride the Ferris Wheel. They sat next to each other in one of the pods leaving a couple of inches between each other and looked out the window. 

“You had fun?” Cassie asked.

“Yep,” Virgil replied. “You?”

Cassie nodded. “It was nice of you to do this.”

“Anything for my gal pal.” He elbowed her and Cassie returned it.

They laughed. It was so easy for the two of them to fall into this camaraderie. They had almost immediately clicked during their first mission. It was official, they were each other’s favorite Team member to work with and hang out with. Both were proud of their powers, they were not afraid to use them or test their limits. 

Then it happened. It was indefinite who moved first, but the two of them leaned in for a kiss. The kiss started slow and soft, testing each other. A shock ran from Cassie’s tongue throughout her entire body. Her brain alerted her.  _ Something’s wrong. _ Her eyes shot open. She pressed her body against the wall of the gondola closest to her. Virgil opened his eyes and examined Cassie’s face as he blinked rapidly. His face distorted.

“Cassie?” She heard him say to her.

The door to the gondola opened.

“Ride’s over.” The operator said.

Cassie jetted out of the gondola and flew up and away.

“CASSIE!” Virgil cried, rushing out of the gondola toward Cassie who had already flown far, far away.

* * *

The next day, Virgil was in the Hub. He was sitting at the table in the dining area, his head on the table using his arms to cushion it. He sighed loudly, taking in the peace and quiet of the empty Hub. That was until Bart and Ed arrived via the zeta-tube.

“Bartuardo’s in the house!” Bart announced, then pondered. “Or should it be Zetaflash, Goldflash, Kiddorado? What do you think, Ed?”

Ed’s face was in his hand. “Why are you the way you are?”

“Hey, you still love me for it.” Bart elbowed the Argentinian.

Ed sighed lovingly, leaning against him for a moment. He noticed Virgil sitting at the table. He pointed with his chin. Bart looked and gestured with his head to walk over. 

“You okay,  _ hermano _ ?” Ed asked as he pulled a chair next to his friend and took a seat.

“Yeah, you look moded.” Bart did the same, only to turn it around so that the back of the chair was in front of his chest and leaned over it. “What’s up amigo?”

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Virgil moaned. 

“Was it bad?” Ed asked again.

“Disastrous. Emphasis on the ‘dis’.”

They both winced simultaneously. Ed had been familiarized with the Team linguo to know what it meant.

“We’re here for you Virgil.” Ed comforted and put a hand on his back.

Bart recalled a certain detail. “Hey, didn’t you and Cassie chill-hanged last night at some carnival?”

Virgil moaned.

Ed gave his boyfriend a look.  _ Really.  _ Bart raised his hands in surrender.

“I totally ruined it.” Virgil muttered.

“Ruined what exactly?” Ed inquired. 

“I did something and Cassie ran-flew away.”

“That sounds-” He looked to the speedster for help. Bart shrugged.

“Whatever happened, you should talk about it with someone, if not us.” Ed suggested. “Bottling it up does not end well, trust me.”

Virgil for probably the first time raised his head and periscoped the area. He got up and closed the door to the kitchen area. 

“Promise me, you’ll both keep it between us.” He requested facing both his friends.

Ed and Bart shared a look with one another before nodding and respectively replying.

“I promise.” 

“Lips sealed.”

Virgil walked over and took a deep breath. 

“I-” Virgil started. “I-I-I-”

Ed had on a patient still face, but Bart seemed to be at his wits end.

“Just spit it out already!” Bart insisted.

Virgil swallowed. “I kissed her.”

It came out as a mumble.

“I’m sorry, can you repeat that.” Ed asked.

“I kissed her.” Virgil gritted his teeth.

“How is that any better?” Bart retorted, still unable to make out what his fellow Outsider was trying to say.

“I KISSED HER!” Virgil enunciated loudly, stressing each syllable. 

Ed stared at his friend incredulously. Bart’s jaw dropped. 

“You what?” They both asked.

“I kissed her, okay.” Virgil said frustrated. A slight rouge hue tinted his dark skin “Or she kissed me.”

It took a moment for both Ed and Bart to re-process the information. They blinked, Bart rapidly.

“Let me get this straight. Last night, you chill-hanged with a girl who is neither broken up or together with her ex and is your friend-” Bart began.

“-and on your ‘not’ date, you kissed her?” Ed finished.

“How about you both shout louder, I don’t think the penguins in Antarctica could hear you?”

“Sorry Virgil. It’s-” Ed wasn’t exactly sure if he should finish that sentence, let alone how he should feel. He instead asked. ”How was it?”

“Was what?” Virgil asked.

“Your kiss with Cassie.” He clarified. “Did you like it?”

Virgil flushed. “It wasn’t bad...”

“I’m sensing a but.”

Bart snickered, briefly.

“But it felt wrong.” Virgil continued and made a face. “Like kissing your sister wrong.”

“Eww!” Bart recoiled. “I just imagined my Dad and Aunt Dawn doing that!”

“Thanks a lot.” Virgil muttered.

Ed nodded empathetically. “Have you heard from her?”

“I’ve sent texts and called.” Virgil shrugged. “No answer.”

“How long ago was your first attempt?”

“About half a day.”

“Give her some more time, I doubt she’s having it any easier than you are.”

Virgil nodded solemnly.

“You still seemed moded, Virg.” Bart considered.

“I’m thinking Virgil also translates to ‘virgin forever’.”

The pair shared another look amused, but a little sad.

Virgil sighed.

“Jaime has Traci, Tye has Sam, Conner and M’gann are engaged, Gar has Perdita.” Virgil gestured to Ed and Bart. “Heck the two of you finally became a thing and I’m the odd wheel in like every team bonding session.”

“That’s not-” Ed began, only to realize the truth behind the statement.

“Harvest Festival.” Virgil pointed. “I’m alone in a bumper car. No one else to be a friend to the lonesome jerk.”

“You’re not a jerk.” Ed said sincerely and synchronously Bart nodded.

“I really didn’t mean for our hang out to be date-like. I was just trying to be a friend, but the atmosphere got the best of me.” Virgil went back to his seat and brooded. “I hope Cassie doesn’t hate me for it.”

“She wouldn’t do that! You have been everything Tim hasn't been!” Bart exclaimed, getting up. He grabbed Virgil's upper arms slightly shaking him to emphasize his point. “And you’ve been there for her! That means something.”

“Still, I crossed a line.” Virgil added.

“Do you know if she had read the texts?” Ed asked, changing the topic

“I doubt it.”

After a beat, Bart had the audacity to try and lighten the mood.

“You know Wonderstatic doesn’t sound so bad.”

Ed sighed. Virgil remained silent. He was grateful for his friends’ support, but it didn’t make him feel any better about his friendship with Cassie.

* * *

Cassie was having a girls’ day with Traci and Sam at the Rio Grande Mall in El Paso. Jaime and Tye came along, but agreed to do some “guy” stuff while the girls had their moment. They agreed to meet up in the cafeteria later.

“What do you think?” Traci asked as she walked into Sam and Cassie’s view. She was wearing an outfit somewhat resembling her mentor’s hero uniform but very magician-chic including a matching fedora. She posed with one hand tipping the fedora over one eye and her free hand in some magician-esque gesture.

“You look great.” Sam giggled.

Cassie looked at her friend’s current outfit and gave a silent nod.

Traci frowned, crossing her arms across her chest. “Okay, what’s going on?”

“What do you mean?”

“Don’t give me that, I get more of a reaction from you than that with my crazy outfit choices.”

“ _ Daijoubo? _ ” Sam asked. “Are you okay, Cassie?”

“I’m fine. It’s nothing.”

“That face,” Sam gestured to Cassie’s face. “Does not mean nothing.”

“Did something happen with Virgil?” Traci continued.

Cassie tried her best not to flinch.

“Virgil?” Sam repeated. “Did he do something ‘bad’ to you?”

“What, no, no!” Cassie exclaimed. “He didn’t, but-”

“Something did happen.” Traci concluded and took a seat right next to Cassie. “Spill.”

“Yes, spill.” Sam demanded.

“It’s not that big a deal.” 

“Then why are you stalling?” Traci fixed her hat at a rakish angle. “I’ll give 'sparky' a piece of my mind-”

“Stop.” Cassie put up a hand to both girls to placate them. “We kissed.”

“Kissed?” Both girls repeated.

Cassie placed her face in her hands. “I don’t know, we just went with the flow and-”

“How about you start from the beginning before we start shipping Wonderstatic.” Traci suggested seeing the struggle on Cassie’s face.

“Wonderstatic?” Cassie repeated in dismay. 

Sam giggled.

Cassie groaned before narrating what had happened. Sam and Traci remained silent but prompted her to continue.

“So that’s what happened.” Traci said.

“Has he texted you?” Sam asked.

Cassie nodded. 

“Did you answer any of them?” Sam continued.

“Didn’t read them.” 

“Why not?” Traci asked.

“I-” Cassie stuttered. “I don’t know-I love Virgil, but not like that.”

“Not like Tim.” Traci said.

“Of course not.” Cassie sighed. “He’s like a brother to me.” 

“Then why don’t you tell him that?” 

“I’m afraid to break his heart if he has feelings for me.”

“Which hurts more? Not telling him only for him to find out later or through another source, or telling him even if it hurts?” Sam posed bluntly.

Cassie ponders this.

“You don’t need me to tell you this, but if Virgil is your friend then you will both be able to move past this.” Traci said. She placed a comforting hand on Cassie's shoulder.

* * *

It was sometime approaching evening at the Hub. All the Outsiders had just finished debriefing on their latest mission. Some of the members went home after a shower, while others decided to stick around to chill-hang. It was the perfect opportunity for two people to talk, as Bart noticed Virgil approach Cassie who was looking out over Hollywood through the panoramic window.

“Hey.” Virgil started.

“Hi.” Cassie returned.

“We need to talk.” They simultaneously said, eyes meeting one another.

“Over hockey?” Virgil suggested pointing to the holographic set up.

Cassie smiled. “You’re on!”

Bart was about to speed over to do a sports commentary, but Ed stopped him by wrapping his arms around his waist and kissing him on the neck.

“Let them be.” Ed whispered in his ear. 

Bart looked up at his friends starting a hockey game, then back at his boyfriend. He relaxed against him.

“Okay.” 

The two boys cuddled for a bit before going to play a video game with some of the tower residents, while Cassie and Virgil sort things out. Meanwhile the latter two weren’t trying during the first game of hockey. Virgil won the first round. The next few rounds were alternating in victors.

“So about the ‘you-know’.” Cassie began.

“The kiss.” Virgil clarified.

“It’s not that it was bad, but-”

“You don’t feel that way about me.”

“Yes.” Cassie said as Virgil scored a point. She didn’t bother picking it back up. “Sorry.”

Virgil went silent, looking down.

“Virgil?” Cassie feeling as though she should regret it.

“Phew!” Virgil exhaled loudly. “Thank goodness!”

Cassie made a face. “Huh?”

“Don’t get me wrong Cass, you’re the greatest, but honestly I don’t really feel that way about you.” Virgil seemed calmer. He laughed nervously.

“You-”

“I’m good.” Virgil laughed again, somewhat caged.

“Is this about your date-ability?” Cassie asked, knowing it is a sore subject for her friend.

Virgil as predicted winced, before regaining his composure. “I know you and Tim had a break.” He began. “And you’re not in the best place for a ‘rebound’.”

“You deserve more than to be someone’s rebound guy.” Cassie agreed.

“And it seems that I am perpetually single for the rest of my life.”

“Virgil, you are a catch. You’re loyal, dependable, confident, earnest. Anyone can see that.” Cassie said as she walked over to him. “Trust that there will be someone out there for you. And when you do, I hope they know they are getting the total package.” She punched his upper arm.

Virgil rubbed it, but smiled at his friend. “So are you Cass, whoever that person is or may be. They’ll thank their lucky stars to have met you and know you.” Virgil replied. 

“By the way, was that your first kiss?”

“Well,” Virgil drawled. “There was one time in a game of spin the bottle I kissed a classmate, but that was quick and nothing else happened.”

“I bet the lucky girl still remembers it.” She elbowed him.

Virgil rubbed the back of his head. “Actually it was a guy.” 

“Oh.” Cassie felt much like Traci when her own excitement triggered yet another bad luck event. “How did that go?” She asked.

“We did it quickly,” Virgil continued, semi-struggling how to explain it. “In any case, a bunch of jerks didn’t let us hear the end of it. It got pretty bad. I tried to help, but I just made it worse. That kid ended up transferring.”

“I’m sorry to hear that.” She said emphatically. _This probably happened before he was meta._

Virgil smiled in gratitude. “It’s not as bad as you think. I saw him one time at a comic store with someone and they seemed to be a thing. He seemed happy.”

“That’s great.”

“Not like I was a hero to him.” Virgil commented. “But for the little black kids watching me at home or wherever, I hope I am one to them.”

“Well to me you are one.” Cassie offered a fist bump and Virgil took it.

Just as they reveled in their renewed friendship, a loud despairing noise droned in the background.

“NOOOOOOOOOO!”

Cassie and Virgil turned their attention to the other side. Apparently some of the Outsiders along with Violet were playing what looked like a racing game. The screen showed a ‘police officer’ handcuffing an unfortunate racer with bubblegum handcuffs. There were two other screens of racers being jailed in peppermint barred jail cells. They walked over to see Violet and Tara trying to hold back laughs, Gar smirking, Vic amused, and Ed looking a little flushed trying to console Bart who seemed to be despairing. The speedster was bent over glumly repeating ‘why?’ on loop.

“What’s going on?” Virgil ventured to ask.

“Bart lost-” Violet began.

“Only because of a kiss!” Bart interrupted.

“I was trying to help.” Ed insisted.

“Well, Ed your power-up wasn’t so empowering.” Vic commented. “At least not the way you expected.”

“Looks like you overdosed Bart with too much sugar there Eduardo.” Tara teased. “Distracting him.”

“It was just a peck.” The teleporter argued.

Bart moaned. 

“What are you guys playing?” Cassie asked.

“ _ Sweet Space Escapes. _ ” Gar answered. “A decadent race through the Milky Way. Someone is a Sugary Space Cop and chases the other players as they have an illegal race.”

Both Virgil and Cassie made a thoughtful sound.

“Beats Grandmas vs Monkeys.” Ed said.

“Orangutans, they were orangutans!” Gar exasperated. “They’re apes. They don’t have tails and are endangered.”

“Good thing Conner’s not here, unless he wants to be 'endangered' by his future brother-in-law.” Virgil noted.

That got a laugh out of everyone and prompted a fist bump from Cassie.

“Why did you do it? I was crashing it out there before I took a wrong turn down the ‘Black Licorice Hole’.” Bart asked, still upset about his loss.

“You looked so cute, I just-” Ed’s face began to flush.

“Couldn’t help yourself to dessert huh Ed?” Cassie finished.

Ed groaned hiding his flushed face in Bart’s shoulder. Bart smiled at this, kissing the top of his head.

“So you’re the cop, Gar?” Virgil asked.

“Sheriff Shweets Shnitzel of the Fifth Sugar Division of the Monte Blanche District." Gar answered. "Giving these speed demons their just-desserts.“

“Talk about a sweet tooth.” Virgil commented.

“For once Kid Flash was too slow.” Gar smirked at the speedster.

“Distracted. I was distracted.” Bart insisted.

“Don’t blame your boyfriend Bart.” Virgil said languidly, taking a seat. “Ed’s as sweet as they come. You wouldn’t believe how salty and sour he was when I first met him.”

“Oh really  _ hermano _ ?” Ed gave Virgil a look.

“You know I heard that some people salt their fruit before eating to enhance the sweetness.” Violet said.

“Well, apparently it was worth the wait for this sweeter Ed to come out.” Cassie took a seat next to Bart and elbowed him. “Huh, Bart?” 

After much teasing and laughing, Cassie and Virgil swapped out with the teased couple. They raced with Violet while Tara took the role of the police. It resulted in Virgil successfully evading Tara while Violet and Cassie were jailed. It was much needed fun for the almost ‘Wonderstatic’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Most of this chapter has been typed out by me. CF suggested I add a scene in which Cassie and Virgil enjoy the carnival such as playing a game or eating the food and come up with a different video game title.  
> \- Before Virgil joined the Team he had carried a passenger on a manhole cover (Tye) and presumably the STAR Labs guard in "Runaways", so I figured it was safe for Cassie to board his 'saucer'.  
> \- The entry person being named 'Venus' was meant to be coincidental and not necessarily imply the 'goddess of love' will be a character in a future installment, but you could think that maybe 'Venus' is the actual goddess in a human disguise.  
> \- The couple that also gets a couple's pass is Miguel Jose Barragan (the purple hair guy) and his boyfriend Gabriel. Miguel is a meta-human known as Bunker with the ability to create and control purple brick constructs with his mind. He is a member of the Teen Titans of Earth 52. In original comics Miguel has a boyfriend named Gabriel who is a metahuman with psionic abilities.  
> \- It wouldn't be a huge surprise that there would be Outsider merchandise. I felt Forager-themed ones would be the most popular since he is obviously an alien and is currently the only member of the Outsiders who isn't human (or a fraction human). Plus I think he's pretty likeable and who wouldn't like a friendly red bug from space?  
> \- Taking the food suggestion, I thought I would spice it up with 'sour' cotton candy. It can actually be a thing. There's a company called Vat19 that sells "curiously awesome gifts". Items you wouldn't normally find in stores or expect from food like large gummies, the world's spiciest chocolate bar and unusual flavored treats, toys like various putties, unusual party/board games (ex: Happy Salmon, Oh Snap) etc. You can check out their selection online and they have a fun Youtube channel as well, but in relevance to the work, the sour cotton candy could easily be from a typical box of sugar crystals with citric acid in the mix or a special cotton candy machine (also on Vat19) that turns candy into cotton candy. Additionally it could pre-purchase containers of it. In the end it  
> could be anything.  
> \- Because this Carnival is some proximity to Dakota City, I thought of giving Raquel a bit more attention along with her son Amistad. We don't see much of her other or anything that gives a clear definition on her character. We just know she gets along with the OG Team and is a mother. She seems do a good job keeping a balance and is close friends with Zatanna. Additionally, I figured Amistad would very much like Static/Virgil since he's a local black hero. I also wanted to give Virgil some love as well since he seemed underused in "Outsiders".  
> \- Keeping in continuity Bart is still hung up on ship-names. I've seen several variations of his and Ed's. The most commonly used being Bartuardo and Zetaflash. I have seen other variations on tumblr, but I digress.  
> \- It seemed more fitting for Virgil and Cassie to talk over a game of hockey or something like that. I didn't want to make it too sappy and try to mix it up.  
> \- In the Static (original/Milestone) comics Virgil's classmate/friend Richard 'Rick' Stone (who is the basis for his best friend Richard Foley in "Static Shock") is gay. Virgil doesn't handle it well after Rick's reveal, but ends up realizing he was a jerk. The boy, Virgil kisses is 'Rick' but they are not friends. Also I'm not purposely writing Virgil as 'on the spectrum' or anything like that. This more coincidental than intentional.  
> \- I had thought of using "Grandmas vs Orangutans", but ended switching it up for a 'car' racing game. I wanted to include a scene in which Bart complains about losing via getting distracted by a kiss. Somewhat inspired by another fic "Bartuardo Week 2k19", the fourth chapter.  
> \- The racing game title this time was my idea. I wanted to make it dessert theme like "Sugar Rush" which is canon to Disney, but I decided to spice up with space and the concept of an illegal race with one of the players taking on the role of a cop.


	2. Spoilerbird(? working name)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A hang out at an arcade. Is it a date?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the long awaited part 2 of the work. This time it is Tim's turn to be on a date(?).  
> I have not seen much of this pairing in true media, but it is a possible pairing and has come with its love polygons in various comics (often Wonderbird). But in addition to the possible pair there are plenty of bat-family moments to look out for.  
> Once again thank you CF for collaborating with me and looking forward to collab-ing in the future.  
> \- A character says something in the same way a character in the previous chapter has. Guess who said it and who that 'previous character' is.

It felt strange being single (officially), but Tim began to appreciate the perks of his current relationship status. It had let him focus on other things and even try dating again, sort of. He and Stephanie agreed to hang out at the Gotham arcade. 

“So it’s a date?” He asked teasingly and discreetly, while at their lockers.

“No, not with the ‘break’ you and Cassie are having.” Stephanie replied. “When you’re not Tim Drake at school, you’re Robin holed up in the Batcave. You need to get out and loosen up.”

“But,-”

“Batman can patrol the city himself for a day. And if he needs help, he can call for Orphan or Batwoman or any other Gotham hero.”

“Couldn’t this be a Team hangout?” Tim posed.

Stephanie shook her head. “Traci has a date, Violet’s babysitting, and Cissie says she’s hanging with her mom, which is weird.”

It did sound suspicious for Cissie to say that. His neurons were firing, but before he could even start theorizing, Stephanie seized his hand, cupping both over his.

“Please Tim.” Stephanie beseeched. “I’m worried about you.”

Tim pondered for a moment. He sighed and relented. “Alright.”

She smiled. “Thank you.”

* * *

Tim went through his wardrobe a couple of times. One too many times for a casual hang out with his friend and colleague. He and Stephanie had shared the same skills and even interests. Essentially, she was his best friend and favorite person to call on for detective cases. He managed to find something in between casual and dressed with effort after the sixteenth attempt quickly straightened his room and exited. As he made his way to the front door he saw his foster sister Cassandra Cain with surprisingly-

“Cissie? What are you doing here? I thought you-”

“Managed to escape ‘Miss Arrowette’,” She dramatically groaned before continuing. “So I thought I’d hang with Cass here to get her more used to people, while you go on your date with Steph.” Cissie placed an arm around Cassandra who looked a little annoyed but made no attempt to throw it off.

“It’s not a date.” Tim countered, weakly.

“Sure.” Cissie drawled.

Cassandra gave Tim a once over and raised an eyebrow. “You seem nervous. Are you okay?”

“I’m fine.” He replied. “I’m heading out. Have fun with Cissie.”

“Have fun on your date.” Cassandra said bluntly and waved. 

Cissie giggled.

“It’s not a date!”

* * *

“Try and keep up!”

“Don’t get cocky with me, Drake!”

Tim and Steph were playing a racing game, sitting side by side in the game booth trying to outspeed the other. At the moment Tim had the lead and Steph was close in his virtual slip-stream. Just when victory was in the cards for Tim, Steph managed to speed ahead and snag the win.

“Beat that!”

Tim laughed.

“Let’s play that one!” Stephanie suggested pointing to a console with orange primates flinging coconuts among other things (ex: flaming turd?) at some elderly women armed with walkers and canes (and other rather outlandish weapons such as giant mallets and machine guns), _Orangutans vs Grandmas: Carribean Chaos._

“Sounds like something Gar would play.” Tim said thoughtfully. “Maybe Bart as well.”

“Well, there are elderly women and monkeys.” 

“Apes. Orangutans are apes.”

“Let’s go already!” She laughed, grabbing Tim’s wrist and dragging him to the game.

It was complete chaos. Tim much to his dismay and to Steph’s amusement was a grandma armed with a chainsaw of all things, while she was an orangutan flinging fruit (mainly). They got a good laugh out of it. 

“These mon-apes are bananas!” Steph smirked. “But not like my grandma.”

“Haha.” Tim deadpanned. “But, I’d pay more attention to your game than your name calling.”

After a few more minutes of struggle Tim wins the game. 

“Ready for retirement, Grandma?” Stephanie elbowed him.

“I’m young on the inside.” He countered.

“You sure about that?” She said drawing out the last syllable.

Tim gazed intently at Stephanie.

Stephanie raised an eyebrow. “What are you up to Drake?”

Without warning Tim heaved Stephanie over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. She wriggled in protest, pounding his back.

“Tim, what are you doing?” She laughed in her outrage. “Put me down!”

Tim smirked. “Nope.”

“I swear if you don’t put me down,-” Stephanie began.

“You’ll kill me? Horribly maim me?” He finished.

Stephanie smiled wickedly. “I’ll send Dick and the rest of the OG Team that pic of you.”

“What pic?”

“Cassie carrying you like a baby.”

Tim shifts his hold on his friend so that he meets her eyes and glares at her. She matches him. 

“I thought you deleted them.” He groaned. “Or I managed to-”

“You didn’t. I knew you would try to hack all our phones. I saved mine in another.” Stephanie smiled, waving her phone to emphasize her point.

Tim grimaced as he lowered Stephanie back onto her feet. It failed to hold breaking into a grin.

This was the nature of their relationship. Bouts of rivalry, ‘iron sharpens iron’ as they say, but at the core they were friends. _Maybe more_.

Tim leans in close to Stephanie’s face, only to meet her palm.

“That’s not happening boy wonder.”

Tim froze. _What?_

He unraveled his arms from his hold on her. Tim sees Stephanie’s face flushed, but her eyes determined, her mouth set in a neutral frown.

“I didn’t twist your arm to go on a ‘date’ with me or for me to be your rebound girl.”

Tim blinked. “So it is a date?”

Stephanie shook her head. “Not to me, apparently. I meant what I said. I wanted to give you a chance to be Tim Drake, just a guy.” She sighed. “Doing what we do, we can get so roped into it we don’t give our civilian selves a break. We’re human, Tim.”

Tim considered Stephanie’s explanation. “It’s different-”

“You’re not either of your mentors.” Stephanie stated. “You don’t have to be like either of them.”

“It’s more than-”

“With the whole Batman Inc thing, I don’t ever want to pull a stunt like that. We made our choices choosing to follow our mentors forming Batman Inc. Not to mention you and Cassie...”

His mind flashed back to that time at the roof of the Outsiders HQ. His first love. Their ‘last’ kiss. 

The words echo in his head.

_“Let’s take a break.”_

“I like you, but with what happened between you and Cassie.” She said. “I want what the two of you had. But you have some baggage to work out. I just wanted you to have fun and know you can.”

Tim nodded. “I get it.”

Stephanie smiled sadly and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

“Friendly and don’t return it.” She pointed.

Tim offered a small smile and pointed to a set of basketball shooting games. “So, how about we shoot some hoops?”

“You’re on!”

Meanwhile hidden in plain sight.

“Awww. I was really rooting for them.”

“Why?”

“Steph had a major crush on Tim even when Wonderbird was a thing.” Cissie explained. “Don’t get me wrong, I thought Tim and Cassie were-”

“Wonderbird?”

“Their ship name. ‘Wonder’ from Wonder Girl and ‘bird’ for Robin.”

“I see.”

“Well, it’s not a total loss.”

Cassandra nodded in agreement looking through her phone’s gallery.

* * *

Tim knocks on a door to a high-rise apartment in Gotham.

“Hey stranger!” Tim’s foster brother greeted him. “Long time no talk.”

“You see me all the time.” Tim countered.

“Not like this.” Dick stood aside and gestured with a sweep of his hand. “And not at the apartment, come on in.”

Tim followed Dick into the apartment he shares with his now and committed girlfriend, Barbara Gordon.

“Have a seat.” He pointed to the dining table, while he grabbed some refreshments.

Tim took a seat per his brother’s request.

“Where’s Babs?” Tim asked.

“Coding away.” Dick said with a laugh “She kicked me out.”

Tim chuckled, knowing how zoned Barbara gets with coding. It had been her outlet after 'the incident' and a way to still be a hero.

“So what’s on your mind Tim?” Dick asked as he took a seat next Tim with two soda cans and snacks.

“I need some advice.” Tim answered. He took one of the sodas, opened it and sipped it .

“What kind of advice?” Dick took a swig of his.

Tim paused before he answered. “On girls.”

“Huh, Girls plural?” Dick blinked.

Tim flushed. “I went on a ‘date’ with Stephanie and I’m not really sure how to feel right now.”

Dick let out a low whistle. “Well then! Who knew my little buddy was such a Casanova?” 

“Please don’t call me that.” Tim said completely deadpan.

“What’s the issue then?” Dick asked while sipping on a soda.

“I know you’re a real expert in the field since you’ve been with Zatanna, Rocket, Bette-”

“Try and speak a little louder, I’d love to sleep on the couch tonight.” Dick said exasperated.

Tim rubbed the back of his head self-consciously.

“I like Steph, but I can’t stop thinking about Cassie. We’re still friends, but it’s still awkward. Steph likes me, but she doesn’t want to be a ‘rebound’.”

Sympathetic towards Tim’s struggle, Dick put down his soda and placed a comforting hand on his surrogate little brother’s shoulder.

“Tim, you’re such a good guy, always kind and considerate towards others. Both Cassie and Stephanie care about you quite a lot, they’re understanding, protective friends anyone would want. I’m sure that Stephanie will get why you’re concerned about Cassie’s feeling without any form of jealousy.”

Suddenly, the duo heard the sound of a wheelchair coming in from the hallway.

“Plus, Cassie’s got one of the biggest hearts I know. She’ll understand with complete reasoning that you need to move on and try new things.” Barbara said as she took a break from coding to help out Tim.

“Play your cards right and everything will turn out swimmingly, champ.” Babs said gently running her hand through his spiky hair.

“Now onto more important matters, how to act and look as suave and debonair as me!” Dick said cheerfully, clapping his hands together with a giant smirk on his face.

Without warning, Barbara opened a bag of potato chips and poured them all over her boyfriend’s head.

“You’re no fun, wheels.”

* * *

Stephanie, Cissie, and Cassandra were having a sleepover at Stephanie’s home. The girls were in Stephanie’s bedroom sitting on the bed watching a movie, _The Million Dollar Muskrat from Malaysia,_ from her laptop as Stephanie was sandwiched between her two friends.

“So how did your date go?” Cissie asked coyly.

“It wasn’t a date.” Stephanie corrected. “Just two friends hanging out.”

“Your body language said otherwise.” Cassandra stated.

“My body language?” Stephanie repeated and a lightbulb went on in her head! “Did you two-?”

“You had goo-goo eyes all over him since you joined the Team.” Cissie teased.

“That’s nothing.” Stephanie countered.

“You two are peas in a pod.” Cissie cooed. “No offense to Cassie, but she and Tim were so lovey-dovey that I could throw up.”

“How could it make you throw up?” Cassandra wondered

“Girls.” Stephanie placated. “I do like Tim, but I don’t want to be his rebound.”

“Rebound?” Cassandra repeated as a question.

“Basically someone you date after you break up with someone, but the relationship does not go further than that.” Stephanie explained. 

“Basically you date the person for a period to forget your ex.” Cissie summed up.

“If Tim and I end up together, I want a committed relationship.” Stephanie declared. “Nothing happened last night.”

“You didn’t let it happen.” Cassandra countered.

“I didn’t want it to happen.” Stephanie emphasized. “Not like that.”

Cissie wrapped an arm around her best friend. “If it’s not Tim, some other guy will see how great you are, but you don’t need any guy to know that.”

Cassandra patted on her shoulder opposite to Cissie. She gave a firm look and nod as Stephanie pulled her in for a hug. Cassandra stiffened from the contact, but willingly gave into the hug.

“Well, at least I have pictures.” Cissie said as she presented a picture of Stephanie struggling to get out Tim’s hold. She swiped to the side to show other photos, leading up to the ‘almost kiss’ ending with Stephanie holding a hand over Tim’s face.

“His face is all squished.” Cass commented on the ‘near kiss’.

“I can’t believe you took pictures.” Stephanie seethed.

“They last forever, ‘sides you kept pics of Tim being held like a princess by Cassie.”

Stephanie scoffed as she tossed a pillow in Cissie’s direction which the younger girl successfully evaded. Upset, Stephanie picked up the pillow and began to chase Cissie. Cissie giggled as her friend continued to pursue her only to take cover behind Cassandra, but that unfortunately did not stop Stephanie. As though playing tag with a giant tree trunk between them, Stephanie continued trying to hit Cissie with a pillow around Cassandra who went still and unsure what to do. Stephanie tried to whack Cissie over Cassandra and all three girls toppled over in a ‘dog pile’. 

“Get off me.” Cassandra said.

“You get off me!” Cissie followed.

“Let’s all get out of this human entanglement without scratching each other.” Stephanie suggested sarcastically.

All three girls disentangled themselves successfully, only to laugh. 

“Hey, whatever happens, we’re here for you Steph.” Cissie said with a straight face.

Cassandra nodded in affirmation. Stephanie pulled her two friends into a group hug sighing blissfully. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CF's contributions  
> \- Dick, Tim and Barbara: CF was largely responsible for this part. I had a hard time coming up with it. I have seen plenty of media related to this kind of talk, but wasn't sure how to approach it with Dick, Tim and Barbara. I also noticed that he paralleled one of Dick's quote to the quote of another character (Virgil). I like the last bit with Dick and Babs.  
> \- Another original movie title: I let CF do this to give him a piece and also I had no idea for a movie title.  
> \- The sleepover: CF suggested something funny for the girls to do: Stephanie waving a 'prop'' chasing Cissie and Cassandra around for spying.  
> personal notes  
> \- I am not too keen to the TimxStephanie pairing. I get why that would happen, but out of my own biasy and not wanting an 'immediate' recovery/leave room for a Wonderbird reunion did not follow suit.  
> \- I had read into Orphan's incarnation origins. She is Cassandra Cain, a half-asian hero who is was originally trained to be a killer. She is forced to be silent and anticipate the opponent via body movements. I had incorporated that in the chapter as she reads Tim's body language before he heads out.  
> \- Arrowette or Cissie King-Jones is the daughter of a woman who called herself Arrowette or Miss Arrowette. Far as I know she exists on Earth 16 and had forced her daughter to become the next Arrowette.  
> \- The "Orangutans vs Grandmas" arcade game spin-off was my idea going off of the previous version in "Wonderbird on Mend"  
> \- In the first volume of the Invasion comics, it is implied that Dick slept with Bette Kane a classmate of his from Gotham North. In past comics she is a niece of Kate Kane(Batwoman) and in some variation takes up the hero persona of 'Firebird'.  
> \- I ultimately think Stephanie, Cissie and Cassandra get along well. They all rely on skills they learned and non-meta abilities or powers. There is also their personalities: Steph-down to earth, Cissie- a bit mischievous but always loyal, Cass- a little aloof and awkward but a strong sense of justice/duty

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kudos and/or comment, maybe bookmark and/or subscribe.  
> Be sure to give some love to CF as well. He recently started a work set in universe of Earth 16.5 focusing in on Billy Batson AKA Captain Marvel or recently recoined as Shazam through recent media. See how he deals after the reveal to the League that he's really a kid.


End file.
